Betty's Neighbour
by DettyXxX
Summary: Betty Is living the life, looks as though Betty really didn't need that job at Mode. After Daniel made her quit, she went in search of her dream. Betty is now living in London as Editor-in-Chief of B magazine. Everything changes when Daniel Comes to London. Will he remember her and apologize?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first Story, hope you guys really like it. It has been bugging me to get this story up for so long now. **

**Daniel, Becks and of course Betty. There may be some additional characters. The italics are flashbacks or a summary of something that has already taken place.**

**Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only!**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Betty was now living in London, one of the largest cities in Europe. She was Editor in chief of B magazine. Looks as though Betty really didn't need that job a mode. After Daniel Meade made her quit her job as an assistant, she was not going to wallow in self-pity. But instead she got up and looked for a job. She travelled to London to meet Christina, although they only knew each other for a short while, Betty was still determined to stay in contact because she knew Christina was a good friend. She met Mr Dunne and he offered her a job. **_

_**She knew it would be hard to leave everything she knows and loves but it had to be done. Over 2 years of being an editor she finally became a worthy Editor in chief. Betty life was pretty great, she lived in an enormous loft which had a beautifully breath taking view of the city. She finally got the hang of being Editor in chief. But not everything was a perfect. Betty missed the birth of Hilda's baby. She was lonely after having broken up with her boyfriend Lucas. To top it all off she was neighbours with a man she found irritating. His name was Beckett Scott. **_

**Betty stood above the counter preparing her next dish the empanadas. Betty was never was a good cook, but she was determined to learn. She spoke to her father, who gave her the recipes to do the dish. She knew that if she were to have people around (especially business people) she would have to learn. She needed no interruptions whatsoever. **

"**Daniel, are you ready come one man you take ages getting ready" said Becks in a frustrated tone. "Becks chill out I'm coming, where you are rushing to!" Daniel shouted back from the bedroom. "I want to introduce you to someone."  
**

"**Jeez can't they wait." Daniel replied a little quieter now that he was getting closer to where Becks was standing. Daniel and Becks left the apartment and stood in front of Betty's glass window. They peeked through getting a glance of the young woman who was briskly walking up and down the kitchen trying to cook. Becks looked at Daniel to see his expression towards the woman. However Daniel stared at her in awe. "What are you staring at?" Becks asked him. "I don't know I think I know her…the problem is I don't remember where from" Daniel replied still staring at the women who stood in her kitchen wearing a pencil skirt, white blouse, designer valentine heels and her hair which was put in a delicate ponytail. **

**Becks groaned "OH Daniel, did you sleep with her?"  
"I don't know, she just looks so familiar" he replied still looking through the window. "Daniel look, please don't ruin this for me ok, I really like this girl and she's different you know" Becks smiled just thinking about her whereas Daniel looked towards his best friend who was grinning like a teenage boy with a crush. "Come on then introduce me before you turn all mushy on me" He smirked at Becks. They knocked on the door and waited patiently. Bettys head snapped towards the sound of the door and groaned with frustration. "It's open" she shouted knowing full well it was Becks. She knew he had feeling towards her but she did not want to peruse a relationship with him. **

**The door opened and there stood to perfectly groomed men, wearing suits. Betty cleaned her hands and moved in the direction of the men. "Hi Becks" she said looking into his breath taking eyes. "Hi Betty" He replied nervously. She took a glance at the other man who stood beside Becks. She knew full well who he was but wanted to see if he actually remembered her. "So Becks who this handsome man you go there" She smirked looking at Becks who was narrowing his eyes towards her.**

"**Betty, this is D…" He was cut off when Betty finished his sentence. "Daniel Meade" she nodded her head as he formally greeted him. "He is the editor in chief of Mode magazine, was married once, his mother was in rehab, his father is dead- really sorry about that" she said sincerely looking into his icy blue eyes. She continued. "He was a former man-whore, but it seems as though you've changed" Becks looked at the two as their eyes locked. Daniel was impressed by her knowledge of him, but wanted to know how she knew so much about him. "Guys if you'll excuse me I have some people from the fashion industry coming over, Daniel I'd ask you to join but I just don't know that much about you" **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My first Story, hope you guys really like it. It has been bugging me to get this story up for so long now. **

**Daniel, Becks and of course Betty. There may be some additional characters. The italics are flashbacks or a summary of something that has already taken place. **

**Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only!**

* * *

Daniel and Becks stood outside of Betty's loft bewildered by the whole situation. "Wow, she's incredible" he sighed at the events that just happened. Becks stood in front of Daniel blocking his way. "Daniel Meade, do not go near her" Becks replied slowly for him to get the message.

"Becks chill, I'm not going to do anything although I would like to…" Daniel was cut off when Becks slapped him. "What the hell Becks" Said Daniel clearly angry. "Were you not listening the first time, Daniel please just leave her alone ok?"

"Fine, Becks you could've just said, no need for violence" He smirked waiting for Becks' reaction. Becks simply turned around and headed for the elevator. Daniel trotted behind him like a lost puppy. "Where are we going?" He shouted.

Daniel and Becks ended at Le Gavroche. Daniel wanted to ask him so many questions but was waiting for the right time to start a conversation. He was glad when Becks got fed up of the silence and started one.

"So what are you having" He asked simply  
"umm I'll have the salmon" Daniel replied  
"Listen Becks, I respect you fully and if you want me to back off, I will"  
"Thanks Daniel, I appreciate that" He said smiling at Daniel.  
"Daniel, you never told me why you came to London, other than seeing me of course" He said with a smirk.  
"If you must know Whilemina is Editor in Chief of Mode, I've just been laying low. My father thought I could handle it, but clearly I can't and even with the support of my mum it just didn't seem right that I got everything handed to me on a silver platter whereas she earned it you know."  
"Wow Daniel that's pretty deep, why not try at least"  
"I've felt like something's been missing all my time at Mode and I wanted a fresh start. Seeing Betty and how well she's doing I don't know it got me thinking"  
"What are you going to do here in London Daniel?"  
"Well I have always been good at advertisement so you never know, with the right contacts"  
"You know Daniel that's good for you, I know you'll go places."  
"Thanks man" He said smiling at Becks' Comment.

After they ate their food, Daniel thought it would be nice to start a conversation.

"Becks, how much do you know about Betty?" He waited to see Becks' reaction.  
" Quite a lot actually, why do you ask?" He replied trying to read Daniel's thoughts, whilst wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
"No reason just that she seemed to know quite a bit about me, any reason why?"  
"Well Daniel, sorry to burst the Ego bubble but she is in the fashion industry it's her job to know"  
"I know, I know I just can't help but wonder if I know her" Daniel said deep in his thoughts.  
"Why not just ask her Daniel, Look she's editor in chief of B magazine. She's bound to know these things"  
"She's works for Dunne publications?" He asked surprised by her accomplishment  
"Yea, she used to live in New York, I think she said something about applying for Meade publications while she was there or something" He replied glancing back to his phone  
"Wow, she did. Surely I would have known that though"  
"I doubt it Daniel it was back in your Man Whore-ish times, you wouldn't have paid attention"  
"Well I sure did" He muttered under his breath  
"What did you say?" Becks furrowed his eyebrows  
"I said we should go now, I think were done here"

Becks called for a town car, whilst Daniel paid the bill. They soon walked out of the restaurant thanking the Chef for the delicious meal.  
"You know you should really be saving your money Daniel"  
"No need I still own a third of Meade publications." He replied with a smirk

They journey home was quiet. Both men did not say a word to each other. It seems as though they didn't have much to speak about. As they entered the building, they took the lift to Becks' floor. When they reached the apartment door, they heard laughter inside of Betty's loft. Daniel thought it would be a good Idea to join and knocked on the door.

"Daniel, what are you doing, she didn't invite us she sa…" Becks was cut off when the door swung open and there stood a beautiful Latina woman who wore a deep blue dress which exposed her back and some of her cleavage.  
"Hi, I'm in the middle of a meeting I'm sorry"  
"Betty its fine, let them through I think were done here anyway" They heard a woman's voice come from inside the loft  
"Well in that case, come on in" She replied cheerfully making way for the two men.  
Both Becks and Daniel entered the loft and looked at the group of people who sat in her living room. Christopher Thomson, Editor of fashion magazines and Writer. Nigel the god of accessories and Miranda Priestley's best. Jacqueline Follet, a fantastic editor in chief. James Holt, an amazing designer. Daniel was impressed with the people Betty had connections to.  
"Oh my, this is uhh Daniel Meade no" Said Jacqueline  
"Yes, hi nice to meet you all" He replied a little shy.  
"Daniel Meade the man who could not manage a magazine" She continued as she grabbed her faux fur coat and headed for the door. "The man who made Mode magazine a complete failure no" She turned to the rest of the group as they packed their things to leave. They all exited they door but Jacqueline stood there and said "Thank you very much Betty, I will be in touch" She glanced at Daniel and said "Very disappointed Meade" With that she turned around and slammed the door.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you think guys. I used the actors in The Devil wears Prada in this chapter, I couldn't think of any Fashion-like people. Hope you like it Please REVIEW****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: My first Story, hope you guys really like it. It has been bugging me to get this story up for so long now. **

**Daniel, Becks and of course Betty. There may be some additional characters. The italics are flashbacks, thoughts or a summary of something that has already taken place. **

**Disclaimer: For** entertainment** purposes only!**

* * *

"Daniel I'm really sorry about that" Said betty "She can be a bit harsh when I comes to the fashion industry"

"Betty, it's fine honestly" Said Daniel "I've been called a failure since I started working for Mode, if it didn't get to me then it won't get to me now" Replied Daniel locking his eyes with hers.

"Guys, I'm going bed" Said Becks "Feel free to carry on the conversation" Becks turned towards the door but stopped when he got enough for Daniel to hear "Just keep your hands to yourself"

Daniel nodded his head aware of the feelings Becks had towards Betty _with that dress I don't know if I can_ thought Daniel. Becks left the loft, leaving only Betty and Daniel in the room.

"Take a seat, would you like some wine" Betty asked with her hands on her hips

"Yea, thanks I think after tonight I need it" He chuckled

Betty walked briskly back into the kitchen pouring two glasses of red wine. She made her way towards where Daniel was seated and handed him a glass. She sat next to facing his direction.

"So what's the story?" she asked

"Excuse me" He replied staring into her chocolate eyes.

"What happened with Mode?" She said with a smile

"Oh right" He cleared his throat "Well looks like I wasn't really cut out for the job"

"Come on so your telling me, you didn't even try"

"Oh no obviously I did" said Daniel "It's just that I've been feeling like I don't deserve the job and whilemina earned it"

"Whilemina?"

"Oh yea, she's um my worst nightmare" He chuckled "She started off as an assistant and worked her way up, I was given the job on a silver platter without a clue of what to do"

"Come on, that can't be true, you seem like a man that's capable of doing things he sets out to do" She said with a smile

"Well then you don't know me well enough" he replied taking a sip of wine.

They sat in silence for a minute or so drinking their wine and taking frequent glances at each other.

"So Betty what about you"

"Me well…" She didn't want to give anything away so she gave him the basics "well I moved from New York, where Mr Dunne gave me a job and well here I am" She smile nervously

"Looks like you got everything made for you" he said "Don't you miss your family and friends

"Of course I do but this is my dream job and I can see then from time to time" she said trying to make excuses "I love my family and they support me"

"That sounds lovely" he said sincerely "Becks told me something about you apply for a job at Meade

"Really I don't remember telling him that" She said trying to make him believe it

"Hmm that's weird" he replied sensing she was getting a little nervous now.

After a couple of glasses of wine and hours of none stop laughter and conversation, Daniel felt it was time to go.

"Daniel thank you for this, it really cheered me up"

"My pleasure it's not every day you get to meet and amazing girl like you" He said

She blushed "Thank you Daniel"

"So what are you planning on doing in London"

"Well I haven't decided yet" he said "I know I'm good at advertisement so I think I'll start there"

"Well whatever you do it'll be great" she said "Your more than a pretty face, I've read some of the Mode magazines you were doing great Daniel"

"Thank you, It really nice to talk to someone you can trust without them trying to get in your pants" he chuckled

She giggled "Remember Daniel, you'll do great whatever route you take"

He smiled at her their eyes locking "Is this like a pep talk" he said

"Well you can call it that" said Betty

"You're amazing you know that" he said "Now I see why Becks fell head over heels for you

She realized her face was turning crimson and looked to the floor. Daniel touched her chin lifting her face so she could see his baby blue eyes. _How did I never realize he had such gorgeous eyes, they practically draw you in _she thought.

He kissed her on the cheek, and looked back at her. "Let me take you to lunch sometime" he said

"I would like that" she replied

He headed towards the door taking on last glance before he exited the loft. Betty locked the door and slumped down to the ground. Daniel began walking to Becks' loft he stopped, shook his head and whispered "Becks is going to kill me"

* * *

**AN: PLease review.**

**Umm i don't know if i'll be able to post anything mon-fri, i'm busy but when i do post i do not intend to dissapoint!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My first Story, hope you guys really like it. It has been bugging me to get this story up for so long now. **

**Daniel, Becks and of course Betty. There may be some additional characters. The italics are flashbacks, thoughts or a summary of something that has already taken place. **

**Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only!**

**Chapter 4: **

* * *

Betty woke up the next morning, smiling brighter than she ever did before. She was reminiscing the events of last night. She really liked Daniel, he seems as though he's changed. However, what was she going to do about Becks?

Betty took a shower and got dressed. Just as she was making coffee, she heard a knock on the Door. She ambled to the door, slowly turning pulling it open. Her eyes focused clearly on the figure in front of her. There stood Becks with two coffees and a bag.

Betty smiled curiously "Can I help you with something?"

He chuckled slightly "Well I brought you coffee and your favourite bagel"

"Thank you" she said making way for him.

He walked to the counter where he placed the items.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked

"Oh shoot, I was supposed to fly over to see my family" she said "But I don't think I'll make it"

"Why, what happened, are you ok?" he asked with a worried look as he began to get closer

She giggled "I'm fine Becks, its just work"

"Oh ok" he said a little embarrassed about his earlier outburst

He took a glance around the loft where there was a white Christmas tree in the corner and decorations all up around the loft.

"It looks very homely here" he said looking back at her

She moved to the counter where she started sipping the coffee, Becks followed her as he grabbed his own.

"Thanks" she smiled "It was kind of the look I was going for"

"I'll leave you to get ready for work" he said "But before I go, I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me today" he asked looking away

She remembered the plans she made with Daniel yesterday, _he probably forgot anyway, he seemed to forget who I was and I was his assistant _she thought.

"Becks that's not necessary, thank you for the thought" she replied

"Betty I insist, after all your hard work you deserve a break" He smirked

"Well if you insist, I would hate to turn down a pretty face" She laughed

He chuckled "So I'll come round your office"

"Yep, that'll be perfect" she replied.

He turned on his heel and went to let himself out. When he reached his loft, he saw Daniel sitting on the counter eating some toast and reading B magazine.

"Where did you get off to this morning?" He asked not even looking at Becks

"I asked Betty out to lunch" He smiled brightly

"Your taking Betty to lunch" He asked his eyes now on Becks

"Yes Daniel, that's not a problem, is it" Becks said, without letting Daniel reply Becks went to the bedroom to change.

_Why would Betty do that to me? I thought I asked her out to lunch. She's probably being nice, her and Becks have been friends for quite some time. _He thought

Back at Betty's loft, she was scrabbling round trying to find the cover photo for this month's magazine, when she was interrupted by a phone call. She ran to the counter to look at the caller ID. It was Hilda, never in her life had she been happier to talk to Hilda.

"HILDA, how are you?" She shouted

"Betty Mija, you don't have to shout"

"Sorry Hilda, I'm just really happy to speak to you"

"Me too Mija, so how's everything going"

"Yea it's a bit stressing, but I'm fine"

"Betty, you know you need to slow down, the magazine is great"

"Thank you Hilda, How is Papi, Bobby, Justin and Rosaline"

"There all fine, Papi and Elena are in California for the weekend and everyone else is fine"

"Mija did you and Becks-"

"HILDA!" she exclaimed

"What Betty seriously, he is hot"

"You really shouldn't say that you're a married woman" she chuckled

"Yea, Bobby knows I love him. He's the love of my life" She said loud enough for Bobby to hear

"Hilda, I don't know what to do" she said

"Mija what do you mean?" she sounded worried

"Well you remember when I was working at Mode and I had that boss, who was mean to me" she said walking around scared to hear her reaction "well, he's here in London" she said barely audible

"What, Daniel Meade is in London. I am going to beat his ass. Who does he think he is son of-"

"Hilda, listen Lis-" she was cut off

"Betty, he screwed you over, and now he thinks he can come back into your li-"

"He doesn't remember me ok Hilda"

"What do you mean he doesn't remember you?" she said clearly getting angry

"Hilda, he forgot me but he's a changed man"

"If you want him to remember Betty, why don't you try this- Remember me I was your assistant Bitch" She was now getting louder

"Hilda calm down, I can deal with this"

"I don't think you can, then again it's a good thing we're coming over next week"

* * *

AN: This is going to be so interesting for when Hilda arrives. Ohhh something is going down.

Please Review!


End file.
